


All You Need Is Love

by mikimac



Series: L'Alfa, il Beta e l'Omega [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Mycroft, Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Greg, M/M, Omega John
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sono trascorsi due anni. Sherlock torna a Londra, dopo avere distrutto l'organizzazione di Moriarty, ma nulla è come se lo aspetta.<br/>Omegaverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Il ritorno di Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [All you need is love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358881) by [mikimac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac)



> Benvenuti alla quarta ed ultima parte della serie “L’Alfa, il Beta e l’Omega”, dove tutto avrà una fine.  
> Il titolo “All You Need is Love” dovrebbe farvi capire che non sfodererò tutta la mia perfidia!
> 
> Ringrazio tutti quelli che abbiano letto e lasciato kudos alla terza parte.
> 
> I personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono stati creati da Sir Arthur Conan Doyle e ripresi da Steven Moffat&Mark Gatiss per la BBC.  
> Questo racconto non ha scopo di lucro e se dovesse ricordare altre storie, sarebbe involontario e mi scuso in anticipo.
> 
>  
> 
> Buona lettura!

Mycroft Holmes era un uomo potente, anche se affermava di essere solo un membro minore del governo inglese.

Forse era anche vero.

Eppure, ministri, politici, affaristi, diplomatici, agenti segreti sia inglesi che stranieri, si sentivano a disagio se Mycroft Holmes li fissava in modo freddo e severo.

Mycroft Holmes era un uomo abituato a vedere scattare chiunque a cui desse un ordine.

Esisteva un’unica persona, in tutto il mondo, che non rabbrividisse minimamente davanti allo sguardo furente di Mycroft Holmes e che non obbedisse sempre ai suoi ordini.

Quella persona era un bambino di quasi due anni.

I capelli neri e ricci del piccolo erano sempre disordinati.

La pelle era bianchissima e gli occhi erano di un azzurro così intenso da ricordare il colore dell’oceano più profondo.

William Sherlock Watson Holmes incrociò le braccia sul petto e fissò lo zio in modo determinato e testardo:

“Papà!” ripeté con voce autoritaria.

Mycroft sfoderò il più terribile dei suoi sguardi:

“Devi andare all’asilo. – ribadì in tono deciso – Tuo padre ti verrà a prendere questo pomeriggio, quando terminerà il turno al Bart’s.”

Le labbra di William si assottigliarono ulteriormente:

“Papà!” insisté ed accentuò la pretesa battendo un piede in terra.

Mycroft sospirò esasperato.

William era assolutamente identico a Sherlock: testardo, irritante, irremovibile e cocciuto.

Anthea, che stava assistendo allo scontro di volontà fra il suo capo ed il nipote di quasi due anni, riuscì a trattenere il sorriso che cercava di farsi strada sulle sue impassibili labbra.

“Tanto dovevo parlare con John. – borbottò Mycroft, arrendendosi – Andiamo al Bart’s da papà.”

Il piccolo William fece un salto, alzando le braccia ed esultando: “PAPÀ!”

Un sorriso benevolo apparve sulle labbra di Mycroft.

Il piccolo sarebbe diventato decisamente qualcuno.

 

 

**Il ritorno di Sherlock**

 

L’obitorio del Bart’s occupava il seminterrato e parte del primo piano dell’edificio, mentre il resto era adibito ad ospedale.

John Watson era un Omega ed un medico.

Da un anno era diventato il direttore dell’obitorio, a dimostrazione del fatto che anche gli Omega potevano fare carriera.

Erano pochi gli Omega che si dichiaravano tali, una volta lasciato il Centro.

John Watson era uno di loro e ne era orgoglioso.

Era un uomo indipendente, che lavorava ed allevava il proprio figlio, come facevano tanti uomini Alfa o Beta, dimostrando che gli Omega non erano diversi dagli altri maschi della specie umana.

Quando Mycroft arrivò al Bart’s, lasciò William ed Anthea al primo piano, dove erano ubicati gli uffici, e scese nel seminterrato, dove si trovavano le sale delle autopsie e le celle frigorifere.

John ne avvertì la presenza fin da quando uscì dall’ascensore.

Ne percepì l’odore.

Gli Omega e gli Alfa si riconoscevano dai feromoni che ognuno dei due rilasciava per attrarre e tenere legato a sé l’altro.

Era questo uno dei primi risultati eclatanti della ricerca del dottor Mike Stamford, sul reale rapporto fra Alfa ed Omega.

Grazie all’appoggio di Mycroft, Mike era riuscito a trovare i finanziamenti e i ragazzi, Alfa ed Omega, da osservare in un ambiente protetto, ma più libero di quello del Centro per studiarne l’interazione.

Dallo studio di Mike stavano venendo scoperte eccezionali su quello che avrebbe dovuto essere il reale rapporto fra le due specie.

Lasciati liberi di interagire fra loro, gli Alfa si erano dimostrati dolci e protettivi verso gli Omega, per nulla violenti, come molti temevano.

Da parte loro, gli Omega non si lasciavano andare ad eccessi sessuali, come molti avevano paventato, ma riuscivano benissimo a controllare e gestire i Cicli di Calori.

Alla luce di questo studio, la legge sugli Omega stava subendo pesanti critiche.

John smise di dettare i risultati dell’autopsia al registratore e si voltò verso la porta con un sorriso.

Mycroft entrò.

“William ti ha costretto a portarlo qui?” domandò John, con un tono divertito.

“Quel bambino è più testardo di suo padre. – ribatté Mycroft, con stizza – Ed è tutto dire!”

John alzò un sopracciglio, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

Mycroft realizzò cosa avesse detto e sorrise:

“Naturalmente mi riferivo a Sherlock, non certo a te. – puntualizzò – Sappiamo entrambi che tu sai essere più ragionevole di mio fratello … qualche volta.”

John sorrise.

“William sa che farai sempre quello che ti chiede, per questo fa i capricci. – gli spiegò per l’ennesima volta – Dovresti iniziare a dirgli qualche serio no. Ora ha solo due anni, ma crescerà e dovrà capire che no è no e non un sì detto in un altro modo. In fondo, non dovrebbe essere così difficile, per te. Sei abituato ad avere a che fare ogni giorno con uomini di potere ed a dare ordini, gestire un bambino non è più complicato che dirimere una questione internazionale!”

“I bambini non sono il mio campo, lo sai. – sospirò Mycroft – Non so come ragionare con loro. Comunque, mi allenerò con i miei uomini.”

John si era infilato un camice bianco sulla divisa verde che usava durante le autopsie.

I due uomini si diressero all’ascensore per andare al piano superiore.

“A proposito di uomini, – riprese Mycroft – non sei il capo adesso? Potresti scegliere orari migliori.”

John storse il naso:

“Non mi piace essere quel tipo di capo. – ribatté – Se pretendo che i miei sottoposti facciano una determinata cosa, devo farla anche io. Così mi spetta il turno di notte, esattamente come loro.”

L’ascensore era arrivato ed i due uomini era entrati.

John schiacciò il bottone per il primo piano.

“Comunque, anche senza i capricci di William, oggi sarei passato da te. – disse Mycroft – Devo partire per una missione all’estero e starò via un po’ di tempo.”

John fissò Mycroft:

“Tu vai in missione? – domandò sorpreso – Deve essere una cosa seria, per farti allontanare da Londra. Correrai dei pericoli?”

“Oh, sai come siano queste cose. – rispose Mycroft evasivo – Qualche rischio potrebbe sempre esserci, ma io starò attento, non ti preoccupare.”

Le porte si aprirono ed i due uomini uscirono dall’ascensore, avviandosi verso l’ufficio di John.

“Posso sapere cosa andrai a fare o se me lo dici, poi mi dovrai uccidere?” chiese John fra il serio ed il faceto.

Mycroft scoppiò a ridere:

“Vado a recuperare un agente impegnato in una missione sotto copertura da un paio d’anni. – ribatté – E sai che non ucciderei mai il padre di mio nipote!”

“Deve essere un agente importante per te, se corri dei rischi per andarlo a recuperare di persona!” esclamò John, sempre più stupito.

“Molto.” La risposta di Mycroft fu così evasiva che John decise di non insistere.

Sapeva che se Mycroft gli avesse voluto dire tutto, lo avrebbe fatto.

“Promettimi solo di stare attento. – disse John – William non ha un padre, non voglio che perda anche lo zio preferito, malgrado non abbia polso.”

“Io ho polso! – sbottò Mycroft, offeso – Solo che William non lo sa!”

John ridacchiò, ma tornò serissimo quando aprì la porta del proprio ufficio.

William fece per precipitarsi verso il padre, ma si bloccò, sotto il suo sguardo severo:

“William Sherlock Watson Holmes non si fanno i capricci. – lo rimproverò John, con tono gentile, ma fermo – Abbiamo stabilito che tu non devi mai venire al Bart’s e che quando lo zio Mycroft dice qualcosa si fa quello che dice, non l’esatto contrario.”

Il bambino aveva gli occhi fissi sul pavimento e le mani dietro la schiena, con un’espressione di colpevole tristezza dipinta sul volto.

Mycroft sentì un tuffo al cuore e stava per correre ad abbracciarlo, rassicurando William che fosse tutto a posto, quando una mano gli afferrò saldamente un polso, trattenendolo sul posto.

“Prometti che farai tutto quello che lo zio Mycroft ti dirà di fare.” Insisté John.

“Sì, papà.” Borbottò William.

John non disse altro e continuò a guardare il figlio in modo severo.

Mycroft stava per sbottare, quando John gli lasciò il polso, si avvicinò al figlio, inginocchiandosi davanti a lui, e lo abbracciò.

Il piccolo William gettò le braccia al collo del padre ed appoggiò la testolina alla sua spalla.

John si alzò da terra, tenendo il figlio fra le braccia:

“Hai dormito bene? – gli chiese dolcemente – Non hai fatto nessun brutto sogno?”

“Bene. – rispose il piccolo – No incubi. Volevo la favola.”

“Stasera te ne racconterò due, va bene?” promise John.

William fece sì con la testa, soddisfatto.

“Ora vai all’asilo con lo zio Mycroft e fai a modo.” Aggiunse John.

Il bambino strinse il collo del padre con tutta la forza di cui era capace, gli schioccò un bacio sulla guancia e riappoggiò la testa alla spalla.

John sorrise e decise di accompagnarli all’auto.

Si avviarono verso il parcheggio senza parlare.

John percorreva il corridoio con William in braccio e Mycroft al fianco, mentre Anthea era dietro ai due uomini.

“Quando partirai?” domandò John.

“Oggi stesso.” Rispose Mycroft.

“Sai già quando tornerai?” chiese John.

“Non di preciso, ma non dovrei rimanere via molto a lungo.” Ribatté Mycroft.

Erano arrivati all’auto.

Anthea era salita e John aveva messo William sul sedile posteriore, dove la donna lo assicurò con le cinture.

“Sai che Anthea e Steve saranno sempre a tua disposizione. – assicurò Mycroft – Puoi chiamarli in ogni momento e verranno sempre in tuo aiuto.”

“Lo so, grazie. – disse John – Stai attento e torna presto.”

“Naturalmente.” Sorrise Mycroft.

John esitò un attimo, sembrava insicuro di voler porre la domanda:

“Quello che dicono i giornali …  – iniziò in tono titubante – sulla riabilitazione del nome di Sherlock … insomma … cosa c’è di vero? Hanno veramente capito quanto lui fosse meraviglioso?”

Mycroft notò ancora un dolore profondo negli occhi di John:

“Sì, è tutto vero. – confermò, in tono dolce – La polizia ha trovato le prove delle macchinazioni di Moriarty ai danni di Sherlock e ne stanno riabilitando la memoria. Indagare a fondo su questa faccenda è convenuto anche a Scotland Yard, visto che Sherlock li ha aiutati a risolvere tanti casi.”

John annuì:

“Bene. – mormorò quasi fra sé e sé – Bene. Sono contento. Anche per William. Potrà ricordare il padre a testa alta.”

“Lo avrebbe fatto lo stesso. – ribatté Mycroft – Io so che tu non gli avresti mai permesso di credere a quelle menzogne su mio fratello.”

John lo fissò con uno sguardo quasi disperato.

Mycroft sapeva quanto John sentisse ancora la mancanza di Sherlock.

“Torno dentro. – sospirò John, cacciando il peso che sentiva ancora al cuore, ogni volta che pensava al suo amore perduto – Devo completare l’autopsia. – si chinò verso il figlio – Fai a modo. Ci vediamo più tardi.”

William si stampò un bacio sul palmo della mano e lo lanciò al padre, salutandolo con un enorme sorriso.

John si avviò per tornare nell’edificio.

Mycroft lo osservò.

Il sorriso era svanito dalle sue labbra:

“ _Se tutto andrà bene e riuscirò a recuperare Sherlock, spero che ci rivolgerai ancora la parola._ ” Pensò.

Salì in auto ed accarezzò la testa del nipote, con infinita tenerezza:

“Presto conoscerai l’altro tuo padre, William. Molto presto. Sono proprio curioso di vedere la faccia di Sherlock, quando capirà che sei suo figlio.”

Il bambino fece un’espressione accigliata, perché non aveva capito.

Mycroft sorrise.

Presto la famiglia sarebbe stata riunita.

E questa era la cosa veramente importante.

Il resto si sarebbe aggiustato con il tempo.

 

 

Era trascorsa una settimana da quando Mycroft Holmes era partito da Londra, ma l’uomo legato alle catene che gli tenevano le braccia allargate, come se fosse su una croce, non lo sapeva.

Il corpo, magrissimo e bianco, mostrava i segni delle torture subite.

I capelli nerissimi e ricci, toccavano le spalle.

Un uomo sedeva di fronte a lui, sul fondo della cella, con aria annoiata.

Un altro era ritto in piedi davanti al prigioniero e lo stava picchiando, per ottenere delle informazioni.

“Sei stato in marina. – bisbigliò il prigioniero, nella lingua del torturatore – Il tuo bagno non funziona. Tua moglie ti tradisce con il tuo vicino. Se torni a casa ora, li coglierai sul fatto.”

Il torturatore uscì furioso dalla cella, correndo verso casa.

L’uomo sulla sedia si alzò ed andò verso il prigioniero:

“È ora di tornare a casa, Sherlock.” sussurrò Mycroft Holmes all’orecchio del fratello.

“Come sta John?” chiese il minore degli Holmes.

“Sta bene. – rispose Mycroft – Ora dobbiamo solo andare a casa. Sei pronto o vuoi aspettare che il tuo amico torni?”

“Sono pronto!”

 

 

Pochi giorni dopo, Londra accolse Sherlock con un cielo grigio e piovigginoso.

L’auto nera, con i vetri oscurati, percorreva le strade piene di gente intenta alle proprie commissioni.

Sherlock osservava e deduceva.

Noioso. Noioso. Noioso.

“Dove è John, adesso?” chiese, mentre osservava un uomo biondo camminare veloce sul marciapiede.

“All’obitorio del Bart’s. – rispose Mycroft – Ne è diventato il direttore.”

“John è un uomo in carriera? – scherzò Sherlock – Fino a che ora resterà lì?”

“Fino alle 17.” ribatté Mycroft.

Sherlock non fece alcuna domanda sul bambino, così Mycroft decise di non parlargli del figlio che aveva avuto da John.

Aveva riflettuto a lungo su questo aspetto ed aveva deciso che John sarebbe già stato abbastanza sconvolto nel trovarsi faccia a faccia con Sherlock, da non dover dare al fratello anche il vantaggio di sapere che il bambino fosse suo figlio.

Sherlock, intanto, pensava di avere tempo per mettersi in ordine e raggiungere John all’obitorio.

Quella notte l’avrebbe passata nel suo letto, con il suo meraviglioso John.

Erano anni che sognava di tornare nella sua amata Londra e di fare l’amore con il biondo dottore.

Quel pensiero era stato il suo incentivo principale per portare a termine la missione di distruggere l’organizzazione di Moriarty e gli era stato di conforto nei momenti più difficili.

Finalmente mancavano solo poche ore ed avrebbe riabbracciato John.

 

 

Era tardo pomeriggio.

John si trovava nella sala autopsie quattro, quando sentì l’ascensore fermarsi nel seminterrato.

Era stata una giornata calma e stava completando l’ultima autopsia.

In tutto il piano c’era solo lui.

Pensò che qualche tecnico fosse sceso fino a lì per fargli firmare qualche documento che ritenesse urgente.

Ascoltò distrattamente i passi avvicinarsi e gli suonarono stranamente familiari, ma continuò a rimanere concentrato sull’autopsia che stava eseguendo, quando percepì l’odore.

Il sangue si gelò nella vene di John.

Erano poco più di due anni che non sentiva più quell’odore.

Assomigliava a quello di Mycroft, ma non era il suo.

Era il profumo di Sherlock.

John si voltò di scatto verso la porta e lo vide attraverso i vetri.

Gli sorrideva, felice.

John si appoggiò al tavolo, il fiato corto.

Non poteva credere ai propri occhi.

Non **_voleva_** credere ai propri occhi.

Doveva essere qualcuno che assomigliava molto a Sherlock.

Qualcuno che gli stava facendo uno scherzo crudele.

Però, l’uomo oltre la porta aveva lo stesso odore di Sherlock e questo non era possibile.

Ogni Alfa ed ogni Omega aveva il proprio, per permettere al compagno di riconoscerlo in ogni circostanza.

Sherlock entrò nella sala autopsie.

Il sorriso gli era svanito dalle labbra ed era preoccupato per il viso pallido di John e per la strana espressione che aveva sul viso.

Sherlock era sempre stato bravo a capire cosa provasse John, ma stavolta aveva difficoltà a leggerlo.

Sembrava incredulo, furioso e preoccupato.

“John …” mormorò Sherlock, incerto su cosa fare e dire.

Il pugno lo colpì in piena faccia, senza che Sherlock potesse evitarlo.

Il labbro sanguinava, ma nulla faceva stare peggio Sherlock del modo in cui John lo stava guardando.

John era furioso e si sentiva tradito.

“COME HAI POTUTO! TU …”  sembrava che John non riuscisse ad articolare le parole.

“Io … ora capisco che avremmo dovuto prepararti prima. – Sherlock cercò di giustificarsi – Volevo farti una sorpresa … non credo sia stata una buona idea … ti amo tanto John … mi sei mancato …”

“NON OSARE PARLARE DI AMORE! – urlò John, completamente fuori di sé – SE AMI QUALCUNO, NON GLI FAI CREDERE DI ESSERE MORTO PER PIÙ DI DUE ANNI!”

“Io l’ho fatto per te! – ribatté Sherlock – Ora siamo al sicuro dagli uomini di Moriarty e possiamo tornare a vivere insieme, come prima.”

“Tutto tornerà come prima, mmh? – sibilò John, respirando a fatica – Secondo te il tempo si è fermato mentre tu eri via? Secondo te ho tenuto in sospeso la mia vita in attesa che tornasse un **MORTO**?”

“Beh, non so. – Sherlock non capiva la reazione di John, non era quella che si era immaginato – Mycroft mi ha detto che sei diventato direttore dell’obitorio …”

“Mycroft! Certo! – sbottò John – Ti ha detto che mi sono sposato con Greg?”

Sherlock sbiancò.

“Non può essere vero. – mormorò incredulo – Tu non puoi …”

“Perché no? – John lo interruppe ancora, in tono tagliente – In fin dei conti tu eri **morto**. Perché avrei dovuto rimanere legato alla memoria di un uomo che non sarebbe più tornato da me, quando potevo averne uno **vivo** nel mio letto?”

Sherlock fissò John:

“Non ti credo.” Disse.

Il secondo pugno lo colpì al naso.

“Non farti mai più vedere da me! – sibilò John – Sei stato morto per più di due anni e per me sarai morto per sempre!”

John uscì, spalancando la porta della sala autopsie con una spinta furiosa.

Sherlock, con il viso dolorante e sanguinante, non lo seguì.

L’idea che John si fosse sposato con Gavin, lo faceva impazzire.

Perché Mycroft non glielo aveva detto?

 

 

John era in preda alla rabbia ed al panico ed alla gioia.

Sherlock era vivo.

Sherlock era tornato.

Sherlock non sapeva del bambino o gli avrebbe chiesto di suo figlio.

Gli aveva detto di essere sposato con Greg per ferirlo, ma presto avrebbe scoperto che non fosse vero, bastava che parlasse con Mycroft, per scoprire la verità.

Perché Sherlock si era finto morto per tutto quel tempo, facendogli passare le pene dell’inferno?

William!

Doveva andarlo a prendere prima che Sherlock arrivasse a lui e glielo portasse via!

John si sentiva confuso, furioso, ferito, spaventato, felice ed innamorato.

Non sapeva più cosa pensare di Sherlock.

Possibile che lo avesse preso in giro, che gli avesse mentito quando gli diceva di amarlo?

John portò la mano al braccialetto.

Non gli aveva mentito.

Allora?

Stava per tornare indietro per andare a parlare con Sherlock, per farsi spiegare perché lo avesse abbandonato, ma in John crebbe la paura di non riuscire a distinguere verità e menzogne.

Decise di andare a prendere William all’asilo e di portarlo a casa.

 

 

Molly, intanto, era scesa in sala autopsie, in cerca di John:

“Capo, potresti firmaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!” urlò, facendo cadere i fogli che aveva in mano.

Sherlock era fermo in mezzo alla stanza con il volto sanguinante.

Molly smise di urlare, rendendosi conto di non avere davanti a sé un fantasma:

“Sher … Sherlock?!” domandò praticamente terrorizzata.

“Certo che sono io! – rispose Sherlock con tono stizzito – Cosa pensavi che fossi! John mi ha preso a pugni.”

Il medico che era in Molly prese il sopravvento sullo spavento e sulla curiosità.

Infilati un paio di guanti, si avvicinò a Sherlock e gli tastò il naso, accertandosi che non fosse rotto:

“Come pensavi che ti avrebbe accolto, dato che ti crede morto da due anni?” domandò Molly, sbigottita.

“Pensavo che sarebbe stato felice di vedermi e che mi avrebbe baciato, non preso a pugni!” si lamentò Sherlock, in un tono fra il pedante e l’arrabbiato.

Molly rise sommessamente:

“Sei stato fortunato. – sorrise, continuando la medicazione – John non ti ho rotto il naso.”

Sherlock grugnì qualcosa, come se la cosa non avesse importanza.

“Ti piace proprio vivere pericolosamente. – aggiunse la ragazza – Ti sei fatto credere morto per due anni, poi ti ripresenti in un obitorio, come se nulla fosse, ad un uomo che potrebbe ucciderti e farti sparire senza lasciare tracce. È davvero una immensa dimostrazione di fiducia. Non credi che avresti potuto usare un po’ più di tatto? Anche se so che non hai idea di cosa sia.”

“Io amo John e pensavo che mi avrebbe accolto a braccia aperte – mugugnò Sherlock, con una smorfia – Invece, si è consolato in fretta, sposando Gary! Devo proprio essergli mancato tanto!”

“Cosa? – domandò Molly interdetta – John non … “ si interruppe di colpo, mordendosi la lingua.

Sherlock si fece attento:

“John non …? – chiese, suadente – Cosa c’è di sbagliato in quello che ho detto?”

Molly rifletté per qualche secondo, poi rispose in tono secco:

“Si chiama Greg, non Gary.”

Dall’atteggiamento di Molly, però, Sherlock capì che non si trattava del nome sbagliato, ma comprese anche che la ragazza non avrebbe aggiunto altro.

Era chiaro, comunque, che John avesse mentito e lui doveva scoprire cosa gli stesse tenendo segreto.

 

 

John aveva dovuto sbrigare qualche pratica, prima di poter uscire dall’ufficio.

Arrivato sul marciapiedi, si guardò intorno sia per cercare un taxi sia per controllare che non ci fosse Sherlock.

John non lo vide, ma Sherlock era nascosto in un angolo, i capelli scompigliati dal vento.

Seguì John fino a quello che stabilì essere un asilo per bambini piccoli.

“ _Suo figlio_. – pensò Sherlock – _È venuto a prendere suo figlio … il figlio di Moriarty_.”

Sentì una fitta al cuore.

Sarebbe stato meraviglioso se il bambino fosse stato figlio loro.

Sherlock aspettò, sotto una pioggia leggera, che rendeva il pomeriggio grigio.

Vide John uscire dalla porta con un bambino in braccio.

Il piccolo teneva un braccio intorno al collo del padre.

John si avviò velocemente verso il taxi in attesa.

Sherlock lo avvicinò e mise una mano sulla portiera prima che John potesse aprirla.

“John, ascolta …” iniziò a dire, ma si bloccò.

Lo sguardo gli era caduto sul bambino.

Il piccolo aveva disordinati capelli ricci e neri, con occhi azzurro intenso che sembravano quelli di John.

Sherlock sentì una scossa percorrergli tutto il corpo.

Quel bambino non era figlio di Moriarty:

“Questo è **_mio_** figlio!” ringhiò Sherlock, in un tono più duro di quello che avrebbe voluto usare.

John si irrigidì ed impallidì:

“Togliti Sherlock, lasciaci andare.” sibilò, con voce tesa.

“Maledizione John! – sbottò Sherlock, furente – Cosa devo fare per parlare con te e spiegarti perché abbia dovuto agire in questo modo? Devo rapirti e legarti?”

Lo sguardo di John divenne duro e freddo:

“Ti comporteresti esattamente come l’Alfa che sei.” rispose John in tono gelido.

Sherlock si rese conto che stava inanellando una serie di comportamenti e frasi sbagliate, che avrebbero allontanato John da lui, invece di riavvicinarlo.

“Scusa. – mormorò – Non voglio farti del male. Sai che non ti ferirei mai.”

“No, Sherlock, non lo so. – sussurrò John, in tono disperato – Tu mi hai distrutto, lasciando che io ti credessi morto. Mi sarebbe bastata una tua parola ed io non avrei patito le pene dell’inferno. Ora non so più chi tu sia e cosa tu provi veramente per me.”

Si fissarono.

Sherlock lesse un dolore immenso e profondo negli occhi color dell’oceano di John:

“L’ho fatto per te. – borbottò, togliendo la mano dalla portiera – Perché ti amo.”

John lo guardò per qualche secondo.

William aveva passato uno sguardo curioso fra i due uomini, ma non aveva detto una parola.

“Papà?” disse, in tono stanco.

“Ora andiamo a casa.” lo rassicurò John.

Salì sul taxi e gli diede un indirizzo che Holmes non udì.

Sherlock rimase in piedi, sul marciapiede, da solo, a farsi bagnare dalla pioggia anche dopo che il taxi era sparito dalla sua vista.

 

 

La porta dello studio di Mycroft si spalancò con violenza, andando a sbattere contro il muro.

Aveva annullato tutti i propri appuntamenti, assolutamente consapevole del dramma che si sarebbe svolto fra Sherlock e John.

“Perché non mi hai detto di **_mio_** figlio?!” la domanda suonò come un ringhio feroce.

“Spero che tu non ti sia rivolto a John con questo stesso tono, fratello caro.” sospirò Mycroft, senza scomporsi e facendo cenno a Sherlock di sedersi.

“Quando avete saputo che il bambino era mio figlio?” domandò Sherlock, sedendosi di fronte a Mycroft.

“Prima che tu partissi per la missione. – rispose Mycroft – Ho fatto sottoporre John ad una serie di esami, al suo ricovero al Centro subito dopo il tuo finto suicidio.”

“E perché non mi hai detto nulla?” sibilò Sherlock, furioso.

“Lo sai benissimo perché. – ribatté Mycroft – Ti ho spiegato mille volte che i sentimenti non sono un vantaggio, ma sappiamo entrambi che tu non mi dai ascolto. Devo ammettere che l’influenza di John è stata veramente positiva su di te, quindi sono contento che voi stiate insieme. Se ti avessi detto del bambino, però, tu avresti commesso qualche errore, pur di tornare in fretta da John e William.”

“Lo hai fatto per me?” domandò Sherlock, in tono sarcastico.

“Esattamente come tu ti sei lanciato dal tetto del Bart’s e hai ucciso Moriarty per John. – sottolineò Mycroft, fissandolo negli occhi – Entrambi abbiamo agito come meglio credevamo nell’interesse delle persone che amiamo, fratello caro.”

Sherlock si agitò sulla sedia, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal fratello maggiore.

Si fissarono per un tempo che sembrò infinito, senza dire una parola.

Non si sentivano suoni nella stanza, sembrava che persino Londra, al di là delle finestre, fosse con il fiato sospeso, in attesa di capire cosa sarebbe accaduto fra i due fratelli Holmes.

“Lo ha chiamato William?” chiese Sherlock, rompendo il silenzio.

“William Sherlock Watson Holmes.” precisò Mycroft.

Sherlock inclinò le labbra in un sorriso appena accennato.

“È un bellissimo bambino. – disse con orgoglio – Ha gli stessi occhi di John.”

“E il tuo pessimo carattere testardo.” lo informò Mycroft, con un mezzo sorriso.

“John non vuole ascoltarmi. – sbuffò Sherlock – È arrabbiato con me e non vuole parlarmi. **_Devi_** convincerlo a starmi a sentire!”

“In questo momento non penso di essere in cima alla lista delle persone gradite a John. – ribatté Mycroft, scuotendo la testa – Ti faccio presente che anche io gli ho mentito e sarà sicuramente arrabbiato anche con me.”

Sherlock fissò il fratello con un broncio indispettito:

“Lo minaccerò di portagli via il bambino, se non tornerà a vivere con me a Baker Street! – propose Sherlock in tono pedante – Stando alla legge sugli Omega, i padri Alfa hanno molti più diritti dei genitori Omega sul bambino. Se lo cito per portargli via William, sarà costretto a tornare da me. Una volta a casa, potrò parlargli e spiegarmi con lui. Capirà che lo ho sempre amato e tutto tornerà come prima. Cosa ne dici?”

Mycroft fissò il fratello, allibito:

“Sei impazzito? Sarebbe una mossa stupida! – rispose, in tono deciso – John verrebbe a vivere con te, ma non riusciresti più a conquistarne la fiducia e non ti perdonerebbe mai!”

“Ti sbagli. – ribatté Sherlock, cocciuto – Una volta tornato a Baker Street, trascorrendo il tempo con me, capirebbe che lo amo e mi perdonerebbe. Potremo vivere tutti e tre insieme, come la famiglia che avremmo sempre dovuto essere, se non fosse stato per Moriarty e la sua organizzazione.”

Mycroft capiva che il fratello fosse disperato, ma non si lasciò commuovere o convincere:

“Cerca di sottrarre William a John e te la vedrai con me. – minacciò – Fallo e procurerò io stesso a John il miglior avvocato che esista sulla piazza per impedirti di mettere in pratica la tua minaccia.”

“Ti metteresti contro di me? – si inalberò Sherlock – Io sono tuo fratello! E lo farei solo per costringere John ad ascoltarmi, non certo per portargli via il bambino. Sai che non gli farei mai del male.”

“Sherlock, ne avete passate tante e meritate di vivere felici ed insieme, ma devi trovare un altro approccio, un modo di riconquistare John, che non ti faccia odiare da lui. – gli consigliò Mycroft – Devi sapere un alcune cose. Intanto, la legge sugli Omega sta subendo pesanti critiche da parte di vari gruppi e presto sarà abolita.”

“Mi sembra quasi che sia ora …” borbottò Sherlock.

“Cosa più importante di tutte, John ha rischiato la propria vita, per mettere al mondo vostro figlio.”

Sherlock impallidì:

“Cosa vorresti dire?” domandò, con un filo di voce.

“Ti ho già detto che quando lo abbiamo ricoverato al Centro, dopo il tuo finto suicidio, John è stato sottoposto ad una serie di esami. – raccontò Mycroft – Dagli esiti risultò che il bambino non fosse in pericolo, ma John sì. Troppo stress e l’età non più giovane, oltre alle precedenti gravidanze, mettevano a rischio la sua vita, soprattutto per quanto riguardava il momento del parto.”

“Ma è andato tutto bene, giusto?” chiese Sherlock, in tono ansioso.

“In realtà, no. – continuò Mycroft – Durante la gravidanza non ci sono stati problemi, ma al momento del parto si sono presentate delle complicazioni. William è nato con parto naturale, dato che John si è rifiutato di fare il taglio cesareo.”

“Aveva paura che gli portaste via il bambino, come gli era già successo.” annuì Sherlock, in tono grave.

“Esatto. – confermò Mycroft – Per quanto lo avessi rassicurato, una parte di John non si fidava di quello che gli avevamo detto. Subito dopo la nascita di William, John ha avuto una violenta emorragia interna. Mike lo ha salvato per puro miracolo, ma John è rimasto in coma per una settimana, lottando fra la vita e la morte. Il suo cuore si era pure fermato, per qualche secondo. Quando si è svegliato, la prima parola che ha detto è stata William. Per rassicurarlo gli ho portato subito il bambino. John si è rimesso velocemente e William è sempre stato la sua ragione di vita. Non hai idea di quanto abbia sofferto per la tua … morte.”

Sherlock distolse lo sguardo dal fratello.

Poteva avere una vaga idea del dolore di John.

Lui stesso aveva sentito profondamente la mancanza di John, ma sapeva che era vivo e che si sarebbero ricongiunti, una volta che avesse portato a temine la sua missione.

John non aveva questa sicurezza.

John lo aveva visto morire.

Per qualche secondo si chiese cosa avrebbe provato se, tornando a Londra, avesse trovato la tomba di John ad attenderlo.

Sherlock distolse subito la mente da quel pensiero angosciante.

“Ultima cosa, ma non per questo meno importante, non puoi costringere John a venire a vivere con te a Baker Street, perché lui ci vive già. – finì Mycroft – Dopo la nascita di William è tornato a vivere al 221B di Baker Street perché gli sembrava di averti vicino. Sentimentale, lo so, ma è John.”

“Questo potrebbe essere un punto a mio favore. – sussurrò Sherlock – Abbiamo tanti bei ricordi a Baker Street. Mi aiuterai a ritornare con John?”

“Se lo farai senza minacciarlo e senza ferirlo.” rispose Mycroft.

“Bene. – ribatté Sherlock, alzandosi – Ti farò sapere.”

Sherlock uscì dall’edificio, respirando a pieni polmoni l’aria di Londra.

Avrebbe riconquistato John.

Non sapeva ancora come, ma sarebbe riuscito a fargli capire che lui era la sua vita e che avrebbero dovuto allevare il loro bambino insieme.

Sherlock sorrise.

A costo di andare da John in ginocchio, sarebbe riuscito a riunire la sua meravigliosa famiglia.


	2. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock deve trovare un modo per riconquistare l'amore di John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benvenuti all’ultimo capitolo di “L’Alfa, il Beta e l’Omega”.  
> Devo ringraziare tutti coloro che abbiano seguito questa serie nei tre mesi della sua pubblicazione.  
> Siete stati tantissimi.  
> Quando ho iniziato a scrivere questa storia ambientata nell’Omegaverse, non avrei mai immaginato che la avreste seguita in tanti.  
> Siete stati fantastici.  
> Grazie veramente di cuore.
> 
> Come avrete capito dal titolo, vi aspetta il lieto fine.  
> Tenuto conto di cosa abbiano passato i nostri personaggi preferiti (soprattutto il povero John), credo che vi meritiate tutti quanti un bel finale romantico.  
> Forse i personaggi (specialmente Sherlock) potrebbero essere un po’ OOC, ma è una Omegaverse, quindi perdonatemi le eventuali incongruenze.
> 
>  
> 
> Buona lettura!

 

 

Sherlock si fermò ad ammirare il palazzo che ospitava Scotland Yard, come se lo vedesse per la prima volta.

Non voleva ammetterlo, ma quel grattacielo grigio e severo gli era mancato.

Entrare in quell’edificio, significava mettere alla prova il suo ingegno e le sue capacità, per risolvere quei casi in cui la polizia non sapeva dove sbattere la testa.

Ora, però, era lì in cerca di aiuto.

Quando arrivò al piano in cui si trovava l’ufficio di Gregory Lestrade, trovò la sala agenti in piena attività.

Greg lo vide attraverso i vetri e lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

Si alzò di scatto dalla propria sedia, spalancò la porta con foga e gridò:

“TU! BASTARDO! FUORI DI QUI!”

Nella stanza calò il silenzio assoluto e diverse teste di girarono verso la porta d’ingresso per vedere chi avesse provocato l’ira dell’ispettore.

Molti sbarrarono gli occhi, trovandosi davanti quello che avrebbe dovuto essere un fantasma.

Senza scomporsi minimamente, Sherlock attraversò la sala e si fermò davanti a Lestrade:

“Dobbiamo parlare di John. – disse in tono tranquillo – Sai che io sono un sociopatico iperattivo, quindi non mi interessa mettere in piazza gli affari personali di tutti quanti.”

Un lampo d’ira attraversò gli occhi di Lestrade, ma si fece da parte e permise a Sherlock di entrare nell’ufficio, chiudendo la porta dietro di lui.

“Cosa vuoi?” domandò in tono gelido.

“So già che non siete sposati, quindi saltiamo tutta questa parte ed andiamo direttamente a quella in cui mi dici come io possa riconquistare la fiducia e l’amore di John.”  rispose Sherlock in tono deciso.

“E se invece passassimo direttamente alla parte in cui ti sbatto fuori dal mio ufficio? – ribatté Greg, irritato dall’arroganza di Sherlock – Il guaio lo hai combinato tu e tocca a te trovare un modo per risolvere la situazione. Secondo me, John sta bene senza di te, quindi dimmi solo una ragione per cui dovrei aiutarti. Hai una vaga idea di quello che ha passato in questi anni per colpa tua? Perché dovrei aiutarti a tornare con lui? Perché tu possa farlo a pezzi di nuovo?”

Sherlock fissò Lestrade, tentando di capire cosa dovesse rispondere.

Era sempre stato difficile, per lui, interagire con il resto del mondo.

John era l’unico che lo avesse accettato per quello che era e che lo sopportasse, oltre a fargli da filtro con il resto dell’umanità.

Lestrade era arrabbiato.

E voleva proteggere John.

Doveva trovare la risposta giusta:

“Devi aiutarmi perché John e William sono la mia vita. – rispose con voce bassa – Noi siamo una famiglia. Quando sono partito per la mia missione, non sapevo che il bambino fosse mio figlio. Quello che ho fatto, l’ho fatto per proteggere John. Lui non mi lascia parlare, ma ci amiamo. Lo so. Lo sai anche tu. Aiutami.”

Lestrade guardò Sherlock negli occhi:

“Hai ragione. – sospirò, passandosi una mano nei capelli bianchi – John ti ama ancora ed è il motivo per cui ha sofferto tanto in questi due anni in cui ti ha creduto morto. Però, non ti aiuterò. Devi trovare il modo di arrivare al suo cuore, ma da solo. Se vuoi che lui torni nella tua vita, devi meritarlo.”

Sherlock capì che sarebbe stato inutile insistere.

Lestrade non lo avrebbe aiutato.

Sicuramente era inutile che si rivolgesse a Mike Stamford, che non lo aveva mai trovato simpatico.

Doveva trovare un modo per farsi ascoltare da John.

E, per farlo, doveva andare da lui.

 

 

John era nella cucina del 221B di Baker Street e stava controllando i rapporti delle autopsie.

Dopo il ritorno di Sherlock, non se la era sentita di portare William all’asilo e di andare al lavoro.

Per quanto la sua parte razionale sapesse benissimo che Sherlock non gli avrebbe **mai** portato via il bambino, una piccolissima parte di lui aveva paura di essersi sbagliato nel valutarlo e non voleva correre rischi.

Inoltre, aveva bisogno di riflettere.

Si rese conto che stava leggendo la stessa pagina da dieci minuti e chiuse il fascicolo, con un sospiro rassegnato.

Si mise ad osservare William, che stava giocando seduto sul tappeto del salotto.

Il figlio assomigliava tantissimo a Sherlock, sia fisicamente che per intelligenza e carattere.

Stava immaginando di vederli giocare insieme, quando il cellulare si mise a suonare.

Il numero era sconosciuto:

“Pronto?” rispose, in tono perplesso.

“Per favore, non riattaccare.” La voce di Sherlock.

Il cuore di John mancò un colpo.

“Vorrei chiederti di poter incontrare William. – continuò Sherlock, con tono dolce – Non voglio portartelo via, John, vorrei solo vederlo. È anche mio figlio, in fin dei conti, ed io non sapevo nulla della sua esistenza fino a quando lo ho visto in braccio a te.”

John continuava a tacere.

Sherlock attese qualche secondo:

“È bellissimo. – riprese, con un sorriso – Ha i tuoi meravigliosi occhi.”

“Sherlock …” sospirò John, con una velata minaccia nella voce.

“Perché non posso dirlo? – domandò Sherlock, in tono sorpreso – È vero!”

John tacque.

Stava cercando di rimanere arrabbiato con Sherlock, ma non gli riusciva molto bene.

Era sempre stato così, fra loro due.

John si infuriava, ma Sherlock faceva o diceva qualcosa e la rabbia svaniva, come neve al sole.

Sherlock attendeva una risposta.

Il silenzio sulla linea era snervante.

Sherlock non aveva mai avuto molta pazienza, ma sapeva che non doveva forzare la mano a John.

“Va bene. – rispose, finalmente John, con un sussurro – Quando vorresti venire?”

“Sono davanti alla porta.” Ribatté Sherlock, velocemente.

“Cosa …?” John pensava di avere capito male, quando sentì un urlo provenire dal piano terreno.

John riattaccò immediatamente e si precipitò giù dalle scale, seguito da William.

Arrivato alla porta, John vide la signora Hudson che aveva una mano sulla maniglia della porta ed urlava, avendo davanti uno Sherlock piuttosto stupito e contrariato.

“Signora Hudson, stia tranquilla. – le disse John, in tono dolce – Non è un fantasma, è davvero quell’idiota di Sherlock che se ne va in giro senza ricordarsi che tutti lo credano morto.”

La donna si voltò verso John:

“Tu lo sapevi!” sbottò in tono di accusa.

“È venuto da me ieri. – spiegò John – Non ci siamo visti e mi sono dimenticato di venire a parlare con lei. Mi dispiace tanto, signora Hudson.”

L’anziana donna si voltò verso Sherlock:

“Oh, caro, come sono contenta che tu sia vivo. Come sei magro e pallido! Dove sei stato tutto questo tempo? Entra, questa è sempre casa tua!”

Sherlock osservò John, che gli fece cenno di entrare.

“Signora Hudson, preparerebbe i suoi famosi biscotti, mentre faccio conoscere Sherlock a William?” Domandò John, in tono cortese.

Solo in quel momento, la donna si rese conto del piccolo che fissava curioso i tre adulti.

“Certo. – rispose subito – Ve li farò immediatamente!”

La signora Hudson andò nel suo appartamento, mentre Sherlock superava la soglia del 221B di Baker Street e ne chiudeva la porta alle proprie spalle.

John era davanti a lui e William li studiava da metà della scala, con un’espressione seria che ricordava tanto Sherlock.

“Che ne dite di salire?” domandò John, salendo le scale ed appoggiando una mano alla spalla del figlio.

William si voltò ed alzò uno sguardo interrogativo al padre, mentre tornavano nel salotto.

 

 

Sherlock rimase fermo nel piccolo ingresso, osservando John e William tornare nel loro appartamento.

Era strano mettere piede in quella casa dopo due anni di assenza.

Era esattamente come se la ricordava.

Salì le scale, lentamente, ed arrivò al salotto.

Era molto più ordinato di quando ci viveva lui, ma i mobili erano gli stessi.

La tappezzeria era stata cambiata e non c’era più lo smile che lui aveva disegnato sulla parete con la pistola.

Sherlock smise di guardarsi intorno e notò William, fermo in piedi in mezzo al salotto, che lo stava studiando.

Padre e figlio si fissarono negli occhi, con la stessa espressione seria ed intensa.

John uscì dalla cucina e li osservò per qualche secondo.

Erano così simili!

“Ho messo a bollire l’acqua per un tea. – disse rivolto a Sherlock – Spero che ti fermerai per berlo.”

“Se tu volessi, mi potrei fermare per sempre.” Ribatté Sherlock, voltandosi verso John.

Il dottore non rispose, ma andò verso William.

Lo prese per mano e lo portò alla sua poltrona, lasciando libera quella di Sherlock.

John si sedette e prese William sulle ginocchia:

“Tesoro, ti ricordi che ti ho raccontato che tu hai un altro papà, vero?” chiese al figlio.

Il piccolo annuì vigorosamente:

“È su in cielo e ci sorveglia e ci protegge.” Rispose William con un sorriso, come ripetendo una storia che gli fosse stata raccontata tante volte.

John arrossì leggermente, ma non guardò verso Sherlock.

“Già. – disse con un sospiro – Vedi, William, non capita mai, ma il tuo altro papà è tornato da noi.”

“È sceso dal cielo?” chiese dal piccolo, come se questa fosse una cosa normale.

“Potremmo anche dire così. – si arrese John – Ora lui ti vorrebbe conoscere e fare amicizia con te. Tu sarai gentile con il tuo papà, vero?”

William sembrava confuso e spostò lo sguardo su Sherlock, che avrebbe voluto fare un sorriso rassicurante ed invece si esibì in una smorfia.

William si strinse di più a John.

“Sii gentile, Will. – sussurrò John – Lui ti vuole tanto bene.”

Fece scendere il bambino dalle ginocchia, gli prese la mano e lo portò davanti a Sherlock:

“Perché non gli fai vedere i tuoi giochi, mentre io preparo il tea?” propose con un sorriso incoraggiante.

William strinse forte la mano di John, appoggiandosi a lui con il corpo, ma il dottore lo lasciò andare dolcemente e tornò in cucina, dove il bollitore dell’acqua stava sibilando furiosamente.

William seguì il padre con lo sguardo e si rassicurò, quando vide che si fermava abbastanza vicino a lui.

Tornò, quindi, a studiare l’estraneo che aveva fatto tanto spaventare la signora Hudson.

Inclinò la testa e lo stesso fece l’uomo altissimo.

“Io mi chiamo William.” Disse infine.

“Lo so. – sorrise il padre – Io mi chiamo Sherlock.”

“Sai giocare con le costruzioni?” domandò il piccolo.

“Mi fai vedere?” ribatté Sherlock, togliendosi il lungo cappotto ed appoggiandolo sul divano.

William lo portò in un angolo del salotto e gli mostrò dei mattoncini con cui costruiva delle strane forme.

Sherlock si mise a sedere sul tappeto e cercò di capire a cosa servissero qui pezzetti di plastica colorata, ripetendo le mosse del figlio.

John versò l’acqua calda nella teiera in cui aveva immerso l’infuso e preparò un vassoio con due tazze.

La signora Hudson arrivò in cucina con un piatto di biscotti e glielo porse.

La donna si fermò ad osservare padre e figlio che giocavano.

Sherlock aveva un’espressione perplessa, mentre William era concentratissimo nel suo lavoro.

“Si assomigliano così tanto!” esclamò la signora Hudson con enfasi.

John le sorrise:

“Lo ho notato anche io.” Mormorò.

“Lo farai ritornare, vero caro? – domandò la signora Hudson, con tono dolce – Siete una famiglia. William, Sherlock e tu. Finalmente insieme, come è giusto che sia. Avevi tanto desirato che lui non fosse morto. Ora che è tornato, non lasciarlo più andare via. Sarete felici. Lo sai anche tu, vero caro?”

John appoggiò il piatto con i biscotti sul vassoio con il tea.

“Non è così semplice.” Rispose, con tono triste.

“Lo è, caro. – ribatté la donna, dandogli un colpetto sul braccio con la mano – Quando si ama come vi amate voi due, si può superare tutto.”

La signora Hudson uscì e John portò il vassoio sul tavolino del salotto fra le due poltrone.

“Il tea è pronto.” Disse, versando il liquido ambrato nella tazze.

Con un sospiro di sollievo, Sherlock si alzò da terra e si sedette sulla sua poltrona.

 

 

Era una strana sensazione, essere nel salotto di Baker Street, con John e William, a prendere il tea.

Era tutto così normale e naturale, che gli sembrava di essere sempre stato lì con loro, di non avere trascorso gli ultimi due anni in giro per il mondo ad inseguire delinquenti.

In quella stanza c’erano una calma ed una serenità, che lo avvolsero come una calda coperta.

John gli allungò la tazza e la manica del maglione si alzò scoprendo il braccialetto che Sherlock gli aveva regalato come simbolo del loro amore e del loro legame.

Sherlock fissò il braccialetto con gli occhi sgranati.

“ _Lo ha ancora!_ – pensò, sorpreso – _Allora ho ancora speranza!_ ”

Sherlock sollevò la manica della camicia e mostrò a John il suo braccialetto, che non si era mai tolto.

John trattenne il fiato, colpito dal fatto che Sherlock indossasse anche lui il bracciale.

Significava che ci teneva veramente a lui e che non gli aveva mai mentito sui suoi sentimenti.

“Capisco che tu sia arrabbiato con me. – esordì Sherlock, in tono più sicuro – Ti senti come se avessi abbandonato te e nostro figlio, come se non avessi voluto prendermi cura di voi. Però, John, ti giuro che io non sapevo nulla di William. Mycroft non mi ha detto che aspettavi un bambino da me ed io non gli ho mai chiesto nulla, perché ho stupidamente creduto che Moriarty stesse dicendo la verità. Tu mi avevi lasciato e mi sembrava naturale che lo avessi fatto perché eri stato ingravidato da un altro uomo.”

“Che tu sia un idiota è un fatto assodato.” Lo interruppe John, in tono serio, ma c’era una traccia di sorriso sulle labbra.

“Forse hai ragione. – continuò Sherlock, per nulla scoraggiato dal commento – Però ti amo e sei tutta la mia vita. Ora abbiamo anche un figlio e dobbiamo pensare a lui. Noi siamo una famiglia, John. Non permettere a Moriarty di averla vinta. Non permettergli di dividerci, ora che è stato sconfitto. Ti giuro che non ti lascerò mai più.”

Gli occhi azzurro intenso di John si spostarono da Sherlock a William, che stava ancora giocando.

“Vieni a cena con me, stasera, da Angelo.” Lo invitò Sherlock.

John scosse la testa:

“La signora Hudson ha la partita a carte con le amiche. – lo informò – Greg, Mike e Molly sono di turno. Non saprei a chi lasciare Will.”

“Lo puoi lasciare a Mycroft, naturalmente. – propose Sherlock – Potrebbe portarlo a casa sua.”

Un lampo d’ira attraversò lo sguardo di John:

“Dai per scontato che finiremo per tornare qui a fare l’amore?” domandò con irritazione.

“No. Spero che faremo tardi, parlando di noi. – ribatté prontamente Sherlock – William va a letto presto, giusto? E Mycroft lo tiene sempre quando tu lavori di notte.”

John studiò gli occhi di Sherlock.

Quegli occhi color del ghiaccio trasparente che gli erano mancati così tanto.

Il modo in cui lo guardavano, il modo in cui scorrevano sul suo corpo, il modo in cui gli sorridevano.

“A che ora?” chiese, infine.

“Alle otto. – Sherlock scattò in piedi – Per te va bene, vero? Devo andare. Devo prepararmi per stasera. Mycroft passa a prendere William alle sei e mezza. A dopo.”

Prima che John potesse ribattere qualcosa, Sherlock accarezzò la testa di William, afferrò il cappotto e volò giù dalle scale, uscendo dalla porta.

 

 

Alle sei e mezza in punto, il campanello del 221B di Baker Street suonò.

John andò ad aprire e si trovò davanti Mycroft, che gli sorrise affabile.

“Sono venuto a prendere Will.” Disse in tono allegro.

John lo fissò, un po’ arrabbiato:

“Non sono sicuro che uscire a cena con Sherlock sia una buona idea. – ribatté, in tono deciso – Forse è troppo presto. Dovrei telefonargli e dire che non andrò.”

Mycroft entrò in casa e chiuse la porta.

Si appoggiò al suo inseparabile ombrello e sorrise di nuovo a John:

“Sei solo nervoso. – lo rassicurò – Hai paura di fare tornare Sherlock nella tua vita perché temi che lui sparisca di nuovo. Non accadrà.”

“Me lo puoi garantire?” domandò John, irritato.

Mycroft rifletté un attimo.

Non era abituato a gestire i rapporti sentimentali fra le persone.

In quel momento avrebbe preferito essere seduto a qualche tavolo di negoziati internazionali.

Sarebbe stato decisamente più semplice gestire una minaccia di guerra che la cena organizzata da Sherlock con John.

Però, voleva che il fratello ed il dottore tornassero insieme.

Era ora che il suo meraviglioso nipotino avesse una vera famiglia.

“Nessuno può mettere una mano sul fuoco del futuro, John. – ribatté, in tono dolce – Del resto, tu stesso hai lasciato Sherlock, per proteggerlo da Moriarty, quando hai scoperto di essere incinto. So quanto tu abbia sofferto per la presunta morte di Sherlock, però lui lo ha fatto affinché tu fossi al sicuro. Io non ho rivelato a mio fratello che William fosse suo figlio, perché non volevo che corresse più rischi del necessario per tornare da voi il prima possibile. Insomma, tutti noi abbiamo fatto soffrire qualcuno, in questa storia, ma le nostre azioni sono state dettate dall’amore che proviamo per le persone che volevamo proteggere, a qualsiasi costo. Ora che Moriarty e la sua organizzazione sono stati sconfitti, è tempo che voi siate felici. Non negare una vera famiglia a William per paura del futuro, John. Fidati di Sherlock, come hai sempre fatto. Lui ti ama. Tu lo ami. Perché continuare a soffrire?”

William si presentò in quel momento in cima alle scale:

“Zio Myc!” strillò entusiasta, scendendo le scale di corsa.

“Non correre per le scale!” lo sgridò John.

William finì di scendere le scale un gradino per volta, con calma.

Arrivato al piano terra, guardò il padre, cercando di capire se fosse arrabbiato con lui.

John gli scompigliò i ricci neri:

“Lo zio Myc è venuto a prenderti. – disse al figlio con un sorriso – Stanotte dormi a casa da lui.”

Will non esultò, come avrebbe fatto normalmente, quasi avesse capito che quella notte fosse molto importante per il loro futuro, molto più di tutte quelle trascorse fino ad ora a casa dello zio.

Prese la mano di Mycroft e la strinse forte.

Mycroft ricambiò la stretta:

“Saluta papà. – sorrise allegramente – Vi rivedrete domani mattina.”

John si abbassò e baciò il figlio sulla fronte.

Will lasciò la mano di Mycroft e strinse forte il collo del padre, lasciandogli un sonoro bacio sulla guancia.

John ricambiò l’abbraccio, poi prese il cappottino di Will, glielo infilò e gli diede un altro bacio sulla testa.

“Buona notte, tesoro. Sogni d’oro.” Mormorò in tono dolce.

“Buona notte, papà. Sogni d’oro, d’argento e di diamanti.” Trillò Will con un gran sorriso.

John accompagnò Will fino all’auto e li guardò allontanarsi, mentre il figlio lo salutava con la mano.

Mycroft aveva ragione.

Tutti avevano ferito qualcuno, in quella storia.

Ed era ora che tutto tornasse al suo posto.

 

 

Alle otto in punto, John scese dal taxi, proprio davanti al ristorante “Da Angelo”.

Si era vestito in maniera elegante, con un completo nero e la camicia bianca.

Si girò verso la porta e, con sua grande sorpresa, notò che era chiusa.

John si chiese se avesse sbagliato locale od orario.

Non sapeva cosa fare, quando la porta fu aperta da Angelo in persona:

“Entri pure, dottore. – lo invitò l’uomo, con un sorriso gioviale – La stavamo aspettando.”

John entrò.

Il locale aveva tutte le luci spente, ma su ogni tavolo brillava una candela.

Sherlock era in piedi, vicino al loro tavolo, che era l’unico apparecchiato, mentre sopra agli altri c’era solo una candela.

Sherlock gli sorrise:

“Benvenuto. – disse, con un tono basso e profondo – Grazie per essere venuto.”

Il cuore di John aveva accelerato i battiti alla vista di Sherlock.

Era bellissimo e sembrava vestito come la sera in cui gli si erano scambiati i braccialetti, con un elegantissimo completo nero che lo fasciava perfettamente.

John deglutì, per ritrovare un minimo di controllo.

Una parte di lui era pronta ad arrendersi incondizionatamente a Sherlock, desiderosa solo di trovarsi fra le sue braccia e di fare l’amore con lui.

Un’altra parte, però, era arrabbiata per i due anni di dolore in cui aveva vissuto, credendolo morto.

Quella parte di lui non riusciva a perdonare quell’uomo stupendo, che lo aveva abbandonato e gli aveva spezzato il cuore.

“Devi ringraziare Mycroft. – ribatté John, con voce ferma – Se sono qui lo devi a lui, che mi ha convinto a darti una seconda occasione.”

“Lo farò.” Rispose Sherlock, con un cenno della testa.

Non gli importava chi dovesse ringraziare.

John era lì.

Ora toccava a lui riuscire a convincerlo che non avesse commesso un errore.

Gli scostò la sedia:

“Prego.” Mormorò.

John si sedette e Sherlock si accomodò di fronte a lui.

La luce della candela si rifletteva sui capelli biondi del dottore, facendoli sembrare quasi un’aureola.

“Posso iniziare a portare l’antipasto?” domandò Angelo, versando del vino nei calici.

“Sì, grazie.” rispose Sherlock.

Angelo si allontanò, andando verso la cucina.

Rimasti soli, John e Sherlock si guardarono senza dire una parola, come se un muro invisibile fosse calato fra di loro.

Sherlock doveva riuscire ad abbattere quel muro:

“Parlami di William. – chiese, affogando negli occhi azzurro intenso di John – Raccontami di questi due anni della vita di nostro figlio che ho perso.”

John lesse il dolore per questa perdita nel profondo degli occhi trasparenti di Sherlock.

Con voce dolce ed un sorriso sulle labbra, iniziò a raccontare della gravidanza, di Mycroft, Greg e Mike che lo avevano fatto impazzire, con le loro attenzione e le loro ansie, del parto difficile, che lo aveva quasi ucciso, delle notti insonni, perché William aveva scambiato la notte con il giorno, dei primi passi, dell’emozione provata la prima volta in cui il loro adorabile bambino lo aveva chiamato papà.

Angelo continuava a portare da mangiare, Sherlock ascoltava, rapito dal racconto e triste, perché tutto ciò che gli stava raccontando John non si sarebbe più ripetuto e lui era consapevole di averlo perso per sempre.

Vedendo la tristezza crescere negli occhi di Sherlock, John cercò di strappargli qualche sorriso, parlando del modo in cui William riusciva a far a Mycroft tutto quello che volesse.

Erano arrivati al dolce ed il cuore di John era stretto in una morsa di dolore immenso, perché capiva cosa stesse provando Sherlock e lui non poteva fare nulla per alleviare la sua tristezza.

“Ti va di ballare?” chiese Sherlock, improvvisamente.

John lo guardò sorpreso:

“Ballare?” ripeté, pensando di non avere capito.

Si voltò verso la sala alle spalle di Sherlock e solo allora notò che i tavoli al centro erano spostati, in modo da permettere ad una coppia di ballare.

John sorrise.

Sherlock si era veramente prodigato al massimo per fare colpo, tanto valeva che lui accettasse la corte.

“Perché no?” rispose, scrollando le spalle.

Sherlock si alzò repentinamente e gli spostò la sedia.

“Ti ricordi che sono un uomo, vero?” domandò John, con sarcasmo.

“Assolutamente sì. – rispose Sherlock – Permettimi solo di coccolarti. Ho fatto delle ricerche e ho scoperto che questo è permesso in qualsiasi tipo di relazione, anche fra uomini.”

John immaginava Sherlock che faceva ricerche su internet sul modo migliore per conquistarlo e si chiese che cosa altro dovesse aspettarsi.

Si alzò.

Sherlock gli prese la mano ed andarono al centro della sala.

Una musica dolce e romantica si diffuse per la stanza.

Il volume era basso, per non essere invadente.

Sherlock strinse John fra le braccia.

John appoggiò la testa al petto di Sherlock e ne sentì il cuore, che batteva all’impazzata.

Non era nervoso solo lui.

La canzone era a metà, quando Sherlock si fermò, si scostò da John e si inginocchiò davanti a lui, estraendo una scatolina di velluto blu da una tasca.

Sherlock aprì la scatolina e dentro apparve un anello in oro bianco, con un piccolo diamante incastonato nel centro.

Il cuore di John perse un colpo.

“John, mi vuoi sposare.” Domandò Sherlock, con voce leggermente tremante.

“Vuoi fare di me un Omega onesto?” chiese John, fra il serio ed il faceto, incapace di credere a quello che stava accadendo.

“No. – ribatté Sherlock, in tono serissimo – Voglio fare di te l’uomo della mia vita. Ho vissuto due anni senza di te. Non riesco ad immaginare quanto tu abbia sofferto, ma posso dirti che la mia vita senza di te è stata una lunga giornata grigia e fredda, in cui il sole non brillava e non scaldava. Riporta il sole nella mia vita, John. Accetta di condividere con me le nostre giornate, fino alla fine dei nostri giorni.”

John era senza parole.

Si inginocchiò, prese il volto di Sherlock fra le mani e lo baciò con passione e trasporto.

Sherlock non osò abbracciare John, anche se avrebbe voluto stringerlo a sé e non lasciarlo più.

Quando si staccarono, John appoggiò la fronte a quella di Sherlock.

“Non vorrei arrivare a conclusioni affrettate. – ridacchiò Sherlock – Posso prendere questo bacio per un sì?”

“Sì!” ribatté John, con entusiasmo.

Sherlock gli mise l’anello al dito e sollevò lo sguardo negli occhi di John, che brillavano per la luce delle candele e per la felicità.

“Andiamo a casa.” Mormorò John.

E Sherlock sorrise.

La sua vita era finalmente completa.

 

 

Entrarono nella stanza che avevano sempre condiviso, la loro camera.

Sherlock si guardò intorno e notò subito che John non aveva cambiato molte cose, nemmeno qui.

C’erano tende nuove, color panna, alla finestra.

Il materasso ed i cuscini erano più alti, ma il resto del mobilio era lo stesso.

Lo sguardo di Sherlock cadde su John, che lo osservava:

“Mi è sempre piaciuta la nostra camera. – disse con un sorriso – Non ho cambiato nulla perché tentavo di conservare una parte di te.”

Sherlock ricambiò il sorriso, prese il volto di John fra le mani e lo baciò, con passione, desiderio e riconoscenza.

John ricambiò il bacio con dolcezza, aprendo le labbra e lasciando che la lingua di Sherlock invadesse la sua bocca, come per riappropriarsi di qualcosa che aveva perso ed aveva fortunosamente ritrovato.

Le mani slacciarono i vestiti, li sfilarono, li buttarono per la stanza o li lasciarono cadere a terra, disordinatamente.

La voglia ed il desiderio di essere uno a contatto della pelle dell’altro presero il sopravvento sul romanticismo.

Per quello, ci sarebbe stato tempo durante il resto della loro vita.

In quel momento, l’attesa e la paura di non appartenersi più dovevano essere cancellate, allontanate, esorcizzate.

Le loro bocche si staccarono e stavano per andare avanti, quando John vide il corpo di Sherlock e si bloccò.

Il torace e le gambe erano pieni di cicatrici che due anni prima non deturpavano il corpo perfetto del consulente investigativo.

John le osservava e valutava quanto avesse sofferto Sherlock per proteggere le persone che amava.

Sherlock capì subito cosa avesse sconvolto John:

“Sembrano più brutte di quello che in realtà siano.” Tentò di rassicurarlo, ma John lo fulminò:

“Stai zitto. – sibilò, con uno sguardo che mostrava rabbia, paura, pena e disperazione – Sono un medico. So perfettamente quanto tu abbia sofferto per ogni segno che hai sul corpo. Dovrei picchiarti per essere andato in una missione così pericolosa, da solo. Avremmo dovuto farlo insieme. Ti avrei guardato le spalle e tu non avresti sofferto tanto. Non avresti dovuto …”

La voce di John si affievolì.

Sherlock lo fissò con infinito amore:

“Tu stavi già proteggendo l’essere più prezioso al mondo per me: il nostro meraviglioso bambino.”

John si avvicinò a Sherlock ed iniziò a baciare ogni singola cicatrice.

Cominciò da una che si trovava appena sotto la scapola sinistra.

Lasciò piccoli e delicati baci su tutta la lunghezza della ferita, poi passò a quella vicina.

Sherlock chiuse gli occhi.

John era dolce, lento e metodico.

Le labbra sfioravano la cicatrice con delicatezza, come se temessero che la pelle bianchissima fosse ancora sensibile e troppa irruenza potesse causare altro dolore.

Avendo finito di prendersi cura delle cicatrici presenti sul torace alla stessa altezza, John si spostò alle spalle di Sherlock per ripetere l’operazione con quelle presenti sulla schiena, che sembrava ancora più devastata del torace.

La pena di John aumentò e con essa la delicatezza con cui toccava Sherlock.

Continuò scendendo quasi a spirale.

Abbassandosi sempre più.

Girando intorno a Sherlock lentamente.

Imprimendosi nella mente e nelle labbra ogni cicatrice, ogni ferita.

Ad un certo punto, John si inginocchiò per poter baciare le ferite più basse.

Si era accorto del pene duro ed eccitato di Sherlock, sentiva i suoi gemiti di piacere ed il suo nome sussurrato con sempre più urgenza.

Sherlock, però, non cercò di costringere John a soddisfare la propria erezione eccitata, che esigeva di essere compiaciuta.

Non voleva mettergli fretta.

Quando John ritenne di avere portato sufficiente sollievo al corpo martoriato, si fermò davanti a Sherlock e prese in bocca il pene, che aveva già le prime tracce di sperma che inumidivano la punta.

Sherlock afferrò i capelli di  John, infilandovi dentro le dita.

John usò la lingua e la bocca per far venire Sherlock piacevolmente dentro di lui.

Sherlock aprì gli occhi, guardando giù e fissando lo sguardo negli occhi azzurro intenso di John, che gli sorrideva.

Sherlock fece alzare John e notò la sua erezione abbandonata.

Lo avvicinò a sé, facendogli mettere la schiena contro il proprio torace.

Con una mano scese fino al pene di John, scorrendolo avanti ed indietro, delicatamente, mentre l’altra mano ne accarezzava la pelle morbida.

Usando la lingua, la bocca ed i denti, Sherlock percorse il collo e le spalle di John, fino a quando anche il dottore venne.

Senza attendere, Sherlock fece sdraiare John sul loro letto, con la schiena sul materasso, gli aprì le gambe e lo penetrò, entrando in lui come aveva solo sognato di fare negli ultimi due anni.

John lo accolse dentro di sé con un piccolo gemito di piacere, sussurrando il nome del suo meraviglioso Alfa.

Sherlock penetrò completamente John, toccandone ripetutamente i punti sensibili, facendolo inarcare per il piacere:

“Sherlock … oh … Sherlock …” sussurrava John.

Mentre si muoveva dentro John, Sherlock osservava il viso del suo Omega, travolto dal piacere che lui gli stava dando, guardava il corpo del biondo dottore inarcarsi e fremere sotto le sue spinte.

Sherlock si sentì sempre più vicino all’orgasmo e vide che anche John aveva un’espressione estasiata sul viso.

Chiuse gli occhi e, con un’ultima spinta, venne dentro John, provocando l’orgasmo anche al suo amato Omega.

Sherlock si puntellò sulle mani, per fissare gli occhi in quelli di John.

“Ti amo. – sussurrò con voce bassa e roca – Ti ho sempre amato.”

“Anche io ti amo. – mormorò John – Tu sei tutto per me.”

Sherlock prese John fra le braccia e lo strinse a sé, godendo del contatto della sua pelle calda e morbida.

L’alba li colse ancora abbracciati.

 

 

Era trascorsa solo una settimana dalla sera in cui Sherlock aveva chiesto a John di sposarlo.

Non volevano un matrimonio in grande, non ne avevano bisogno.

Lo scalpore suscitato dal ritorno di Sherlock avrebbe attirato troppi sguardi indesiderati su un evento intimo e privato, che i due sposi volevano condividere solo con le persone veramente importanti della loro vita.

L’officiante non aveva mai visto un matrimonio con così pochi partecipanti.

C’erano gli sposi, i testimoni, i genitori di uno degli sposi con un bambino piccolo, un’anziana donna che sembrava la madre di entrambi gli uomini che doveva unire in matrimonio ed una giovane coppia formata da un uomo grassottello e da una ragazza magrolina, che non si capiva se stessero insieme o se fossero amici della coppia.

Nessun altro.

Eppure sembravano tutti assolutamente felici.

Sherlock e John non riuscivano a staccare gli occhi l’uno dall’altro.

Se lo facevano, era solo per guardare il bambino, che sorrideva loro entusiasta, cercando di sfuggire alla presa dei nonni.

Greg allungò l’anello a John, che prese la mano di Sherlock:

“Allora … mmh … mi ero preparato tutto un discorso, ma me lo sono dimenticato. – borbottò John, rosso in viso – Non avrei mai pensato che un giorno mi sarei sposato, né con un uomo né con un Alfa. Invece, eccomi qui. Sto sposando te, un uomo, un Alfa. Eppure sento che questo mi rende una persona completa. Tu mi hai salvato la vita, mi hai dimostrato che potevo amare ed essere amato, come un uomo, non come un oggetto o un animale da compagnia. Per questo, trascorrerò il resto della mia vita a ricambiare tutto l’amore che tu sei riuscito a darmi. Con questo anello, io ti sposo, William Sherlock Scott Holmes.”

John infilò l’anello nel dito di Sherlock, che lo fissava con gli occhi brillanti di gioia.

Sherlock si voltò verso Mycroft, che gli consegnò l’altro anello.

Sherlock prese la mano di John:

“Tu sei una persona meravigliosa e mi chiederò sempre come abbia fatto ad innamorarti di un sociopatico iperattivo come me. – disse rapidamente Sherlock – Quando sono con te non mi sento per nulla strano. Riesco ad essere perfettamente a mio agio con me stesso, perché per te non sono un mostro, ma una persona normale. Mi ascolti, ti prendi cura di me e, cosa veramente straordinaria, mi ami. Prima di incontrare te, pensavo che l’amore fosse una reazione chimica, ma ora so che c’è molto di più. So che nell’amore è coinvolto il cuore e tu sei il mio cuore. Trascorrerò il resto della mia vita ad amarti, perché solo così potrò dire di essere vivo. Con questo anello, io ti sposo, John Hamish Watson.”

Ed anche Sherlock infilò l’anello nel dito di John, che sorrideva raggiante.

L’officiante li osservò con un sorriso compiaciuto:

“Ora che vi siete scambiati gli anelli, se c’è qualcuno che conosca un motivo per cui questi due uomini non debbano essere uniti in matrimonio, parli ora o taccia per sempre.”

Nella piccola sala cadde il silenzio.

“Uffah, manca ancora molto? – si lamentò Will – Quando posso andare dai miei papà?”

“Presto, tesoro. – mormorò la signora Holmes – Presto.”

“Per i poteri conferitemi, io vi dichiaro sposati.” Concluse l’officiante.

Sherlock e John si baciarono.

Era il primo bacio da uomini sposati, ma sarebbe stato seguito da un’eternità di baci.

Terminata la cerimonia, Will riuscì a divincolarsi dalla presa della nonna e volò dai suoi padri.

John lo sollevò e Sherlock gli circondò le spalle del biondo dottore con un braccio, in un gesto protettivo e pieno di amore.

William, John e Sherlock erano una famiglia e nessuno avrebbe mai potuto separarli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forse è stata una conclusione un po’ melensa, ma credo che vi meritaste tanto zucchero, dopo alcuni capitoli veramente “pesanti”.
> 
> Aspetto i vostri commenti, se avete voglia di dirmi cosa ne pensiate della serie o della storia.
> 
> Grazie ancora per tutto il tempo trascorso con me.
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
